dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Bum
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 김 건달/ Kim Bum/ Kim Beom.thumb|260px|Kim Bum *'Nombre Real: '김상범 / Kim Sang Bum. *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante y Modelo. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:'7 de Julio de 1989. *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Signo Zodíacal:' Cáncer. *'Estatura:' 180cm. *'Peso:' 66kg. *'Grupo Sanguíneo: O. *'Religión: '''Cristiana *'Agencia: King Kong Entertaiment. *'Donde Ver Online: 'DramaFever Biografía Kim Bum actor y cantante poseedor de una sonrisa muy especial, nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 7 de Julio de 1989. Estudió en la Universidad de Jungang en el Departamento de Cine y Teatro es actor cantante y modelo. En el dorama boys before flowers, adaptación del famoso manga de Kgotboda Namja, en donde interpreta a uno de los F4 llamado So Yi Jeong. Kim Bum es la popular estrella de numerosas series de televisión de Corea y obras de teatro, así como varios largometrajes. Ganador del premio de popularidad de Netizen en el festival de Drama de Corea 2008, se educó en la Universidad de Jungang donde descubrió un amor por las connotaciones sexuales. Después de haber fijado su interés en una carrera como actor cuando todavía era un niño de la escuela joven, Kim asistió regularmente a las audiciones y tomó clases de actuación. Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta que se unió a la "Audición de supervivencia de las Galaxias" que su duro trabajo finalmente dio sus frutos. En esto él se infiltró en la música, dándose a conocer en toda Corea y en otros paises. Dramas *Wind Blows in Winter (SBS, 2013) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2012, cameo) *Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (jTBC, 2011) *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) *The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (MBC, 2010) *Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (Reality 2009) *Anycall Haptic Mission (Reality 2009) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009, cameo) *Dream (SBS, 2009) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *East of Eden (MBC, 2008) *Unstoppable High Kick (MBC, 2006) *Outrageous Women (MBC, 2006) Canciones Para Dramas *The Woman Who Cut My Guitar String (The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry) *Confession (The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry) *I`m going to meet (Boys Before Flowers) Películas * The Miracle (2012) *Love is (2010)minidrama *Kyeolhunhago Sipeun Yeoja (2009) *Fly_High (2009) *71 (2009) *I Like It Hot (2008) *Death Bell (2008) Anuncios Publicitarios *Olé Strawberry Coco (2012) *Ringpang Doughnut (2011) *Edwin (2010) *Bon.I.F (con Kim So Eun) (2009) *AnyCall Bodyguard mobile phone (con Kim So Eun) *Maxim Coffee (con Seo Woo) (2009) *Samsung Anycall: Haptic Pop (con Kim Joon y Kim Hyun Joong) (2009) *Hanbul Cosmetics (2009) *T.I For Men (2009) *LG Telecom: Teenring (con Lee Min Ho y Koo Hye Sun) (2009) *Spris (con Go Ah Ra) (2009) *KTF SHOW: Show AsianLoad Game (con Shim Eun Kyung) (2008) *Ottogi Ramyeon (2007) *Jindo P.S.1 (2007) *Crown Vic: Big Pie (con Kim Hye Sung y Park Min Young) (2007) *KTF (2006) Premios *'2010 Barbie & Ken Awards' *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Actor Revelación por el drama Dream. *'2008 Korean Drama Festival:' Netizen Premio a la Popularidad. Discografía Discografía Coreana Discografía Japonesa Curiosidades *'Familia:' Padres, hermana menor y prima, la cantante Jini. *'Educación:' Escuela Superior Kyungbock, Universidad Chung-Ang (Departamento de Cine y Teatro) *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Inglés y Japones *'Antigua Agencia:' EYAGI Entertainment *'Lema : '"Es posible que pierda una vez, pero no perder de nuevo." *'Parejas famosas:' Se le ha relacionado con muchas chicas, algunas desconocidas y en el predebut, pero ha habido otras más famosas. Una de ellas, y la más sonada, es Kim So Eun (Boys Before Flowers). Los fans notaron que llevaban el mismo anillo. Además, han habido algunos rumores de relación con Nam Gyu Ri (SeeYa) y una chica llamada Min Sun. *Le diagnosticaron artritis degenerativa al hacerce estudios medicos tras perder 11 kg. *Posee una sonrisa angelical y una cara de niño inocente lo que hizo que muchas chicas lo adoraran en el drama Boys Before Flowers en su papel de Playboy. *Le dicen el principito de Boys Before Flowers *Es amigo de Park Shin Hye con la que a asistido a muchos eventos. *Tiene una buena amistad con Kim Hyun Joong y Jung Il Woo , Kim So Eun ,Lee min Ho *durante el rodaje de 'BOF' que asistia a la iglesia todos los domingos junto con Kim Hyun Joong *En una entrevista a BBF dijo que Goo Hye Sun se acercaba a su tipo de chica ideal. *Personalidad: Es bastante alegre, se muestra optimista y nunca desiste en obtener las cosas que quiere. Trata de ocultar su tristeza, no para verse mas fuerte, si no porque no le gusta que le vean asi. Realmente, si no conoce a las personas, trata de mostrarse simpático, aunque hay dias en que es lo mas dulce y tierno del mundo, y también hay otros en que puede ser frío y despresiable. Es algo resguardado en mostrar sus sentimientos, o algun acto afectivo, puesto que de niño sufrió mucho en lo que fue su familia; su padre lo sobreexigía en muchos aspectos, hasta al momento de no poder mas. (Su familia es bastante prestigiosa, y él es heredero de todos los bienes). También sufrió un pasado obscuro que quizás nunca quiera contar. *Cosas que le agradan: Le agrada la primavera, asi tambien los plenos dias de invierno, completamente grises. Le encanta sonreir. *Según varias fuentes (periodistas y fans sobre todo), Kim Bum se había vuelto más arrogante y estirado. Él mismo dismintió tal cosa, alegando que le dolía que la gente divulgara falsos rumores sobre él. *Participó en el video musical This Fool de Wonder Girls. *Tras finalizar Boys Before Flowers, los cuatro protagonistas masculinos, incluido Kim Bum, participaron en una serie de MV que conjuntamente contaban una historia y en el que cada uno cantaba su propia canción. *Tras finalizar Boys Before Flowers, los cuatro protagonistas masculinos, incluido Kim Bum, participaron en una serie de MV que conjuntamente contaban una historia y en el que cada uno cantaba su propia canción. *Durante una entrevista admitió que había salido con seis chicas antes de cumplir los 18. *le gustaría que hiciera su novia por él “Me gustaría que mi novia cocinara para mí y me hiciera un bonito almuerzo para llevar. Durante los rodajes a menudo tengo que saltarme las comidas. Cuando eso pasara, podría comer el almuerzo que mi chica ha hecho con amor para mí”. *''“Debido a mi extrema timidez, no me junto con gente tan fácilmente, y menos aún tengo la habilidad de seducir a las mujeres”. '' *''“Por la Copa del Mundo, he salido incógnito a las calles para apoyar al equipo de Corea”.'' *''Su chica ideal debe ser máximo de 5 años menor que él.'' *el rumor que decía que la fama lo había cambiado “He escuchado ese rumor y, aunque lo encuentro injusto, debe haber una razón que hizo que surgiera. “El humo no sale de una casa sin fuego” e intento entender por qué la gente dice eso de mí. Reconozco que este rumor no salió de la nada y voy a intentar reflexionar sobre qué lo ha hecho nacer. Yo no soy perfecto y, si alguna vez he actuado como un inmaduro, como una persona fría o ruda, quiero disculparme. No me gusta el hecho de que personas que no me conocen creen mentiras sobre mí” *Kim bum reveló una foto del detrás de las escenas de la grabación de un anuncio para una marca de caramelos tailandesa.En la foto Kim Bum lleva una camisa azul cielo y una pajarita. Tiene una imagen elegante y su look también le da un aspecto inteligente debido a sus gafas. En febrero, Kim Bum viajó a Tailandia durante 5 días para grabar el anuncio y promocionar algunos eventos. *Para el drama padam padam Kim Bum tuvo que adelgazarse 11 kilos para interpretar a Kook-soo debido a esto le diagnosticaron Artritis Degenerativa *La primera cosa que el pequeño Kim Bum hizo cuando decicio que queria ser actor fue correr hacia una libreria. Compro un libro de teoria sobre la actuacion y leyo una y otra vez aquel libro lleno de palabras que no conocía. *Kim Bum tuvo que someterse a un duro entrenamiento para estar a la altura de su papel en el drama dream como luchador profesional. Enlaces *Página Oficial (Agencia) *Perfil (Cyworld) *Hancinema *Twitter Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *me2day *Pagina Oficial Facebook Galería Kim Bum_01.jpg Kim Bum_02.jpg Kim Bum_03.jpg Kim Bum_05.jpg Kim Bum_06.jpg Kim Bum_07.jpg Kim Bum_08.jpg Kim Bum_09.jpg Kim Bum_10.jpg Kim Bum_11.jpg Kim Bum_12.JPG Kim Bum_13.jpg Kim Bum_14.jpg kim bum boys before flowers.png|kim bum|link=http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_Bum Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px|Home Town - キム・ボム thumb|300px|left|Death Bell Trailer thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px| FIy Up. 2009) Trailer thumb|right|300px|Kim Bum - 聖夜の空 Christmas Eve's Sky MVthumb|left|300px Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante